


Dark roses in my hand

by fugitivehues, LysandrePavelsson



Series: DNcember 2020 [7]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe – Medical, Gen, Herbalism, Opium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivehues/pseuds/fugitivehues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson
Summary: In an alternate universe, Kosuke is a travelling herbalist who sells his wares to those who need them… Including a dedicated yet sinister young doctor.
Series: DNcember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114616
Kudos: 1
Collections: DNcember2020





	Dark roses in my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Our 5th submission for TenrounoHoshi's #DNcember2020 challenge. Text by LysandrePavelsson, illustration by Fugitivehues.

Kosuke had never liked doctors’ offices. Air felt stale even with open windows, old wooden shelves displayed unpleasantly shaped tools, everything to the ancient books seemed like they had reached their final resting place and should never leave lest it cause a gaping hole, a disturbance in the balance of this small world. The dispensary had a rectilinear appearance as well, each box in its own labelled compartment.

“ _Passiflora_ , 5 grammes.”

Hiwatari scrawled once again on his list, pushing the small package on the desk towards its peers.

“Would you happen to have _Papaver somniferum_?”

Kosuke had wished the doctor had somehow forgotten about this one order. Nervousness and guilt rose together in his chest as he feigned searching within his large wooden case, pushing fragrant cloth and paper bags aside.

“I still believe a child shouldn’t be given _Papaver_ , Doctor.”

“Research has been made recently and results are encouraging,” politely added Hiwatari. “Besides, the patient’s parents are eager to try anything.”

“This substance would be poisonous…”

“If used wrong.” Hiwatari’s voice had gotten more cheerful, but Kosuke knew him enough to know that the shiver on his neck wasn’t coincidental. The doctor extended his hand, palm facing the ceiling, eyes still focussed on the list. “I am sure you can understand that some parents would do anything for their children.”

A tiny purse fell into the hand, greeted by a knowing smile.

“Poison, if used in small quantities, can do a lot of good.”

“I know,” whispered Kosuke in a lower voice than expected. “Please do your best.”


End file.
